vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael
Mikael, also known to the supernatural world as The Hunter '''and '''The Destroyer because of his pursuit of his children and the destruction he leaves in his wake, and the vampire that hunts vampires, was one of the Original vampires and the Original Vampire Hunter. He was the husband of the Original Witch Esther and the father of a deceased son, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Mikael was also the step-father of Niklaus. Before his death, Mikael, being the father of the Original Vampires, was the oldest, strongest, and most feared and powerful vampire in the supernatural world, making him the third oldest immortal being in the show, after Silas and Amara. Mikael first appearance was in a flashback from the 1920s in The End of The Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah were running from. His name was revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point in the 1990s a witch named Abby Bennett entombed him. Twenty years later, he was released by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. After Mikael was released, he tracked down the Salvatore Brothers and told them that he would help them kill Klaus, however, while executing the plan he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. Mikael '''was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages Mikael was born in an Eastern European village where he met the witch Esther, and the two fell in love. They married and were wealthy landowners when they started a family. After their first child was born, a plague hit Eastern Europe and killed their first born child. Desperate to escape, Esther turned to her witch friend, Ayana, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts and where they could live away from diseases. Mikael, Esther, Ayana and other settlers (possibly Viking) left Eastern Europe for the New World (later known as America) and settled in the area where of present day Mystic Falls. However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during the full moon: their neighbors were Werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbours, hiding in caves during the transformations. It was during this time that Mikael and Esther had more children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Once, as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods, to teach him how to hunt.Elijah encourages his brother stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot at a doe. But, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon.Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him, justifying that his punishments would make Niklaus stronger. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but is scared off, by Mikael, stating that if Elijah intervened he would be next. He once beat Niklaus half to death as a boy because he was so sure that Niklaus had taken his blades unaware that it was Rebekah who actually took them. One day Mikael had caught Klaus making small wooden toys with his hunting knife and Mikael whiped and beat Klaus half to death, so bad that his siblings feared for Klaus' life. Elijah entered in and tried to stop his father, but he pushed Elijah away and continnued to punish Klaus until Rebekah entered with his sword and pointed it at him. Mikael got furious and grabbed his sword and left. Then one night, Rebekah who had enough of MIkael's abuse torwards Klaus and took a knife with intension of killing her father, but Elijah stopped her and took the knife from her and went back to sleep. One day, while Elijah and Klaus were sparring, Mikael watched them; when they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klaus, defeated and humiliated him. He wondered how Klaus was able to remain alive due to his impulsive behavior. Curious about the werewolves transformations, Klaus and Henrik went to spy on them. They were discovered and Henrik was mauled and killed by a werewolf. After the witch Ayana refused to help, he begged his wife Esther to do something, using her powers as a Witch. His wife performed a spell that made him and their children stronger, faster than the werewolves, and immortal. Esther performed The Immortality Spell by binding the power of the sun (for life) and the immortality of the ancient white oak tree. He then offered his children wine laced with Tatia's blood (as revealed in Bringing Out The Dead) and killed them soon thereafter. The spirits, in vengeance toward these "abominations", turned nature against them; the sun became their enemy, the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, brought pain and prevented compulsion, and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake. But they soon learned with all this power came terrible hunger and none felt it more then Niklaus, once Klaus had killed a human, Mikael and the rest of the family found at what he truly were and Mikael says when he sees Klaus turning into a Hybrid. "He's a beast. He's an abomination". '' After Mikael had found out that his wife was unfaithful to him and that Niklaus is not his son, he convinced her to cast a spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. When Esther did the spell Mikael was tying Klaus up in chains and asked for Elijah's help and then screamed at him to help, Elijah then helped his father tying Klaus up. Mikael then later went out, hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting an inter-species war that rages on until this day. According to Elijah, Mikael burned down half of Europe in his hunt for his family. 1919 In the year 1919, six months after Rebekah and Marcel used Genevieve to summon him, Mikael appeared in the streets of New Orleans and watching at the newspaper he got from Genevieve. Mikael later appeared at Rousseau's and was watching Marcel and Rebeekah. Later, shortly after Rebekah left him at the bar, Macel went for a drink and Mikael who also had drink approached him, he talks off how lucky Marcel really is and tells him that his girlfriend, she looks like his wife. Mikael then revealed himself and told him he observed him and knows Marcel Gerard would do anything to get away from Klaus' wing even if it meant call the one man on this earth who hates Klaus the most who is called "The Destroyer". Who has burned countless other cities like New Orleans. Mikael pomis to leave Rebekah unharmed as she was always his favorite, but he wants his sons' exact location. Later, Mikael goes to see Elijah, tells him just want to talk to him, Elijah being shocked who tells him that he hunted him and his siblings for centuries even burned half of europe, Mikael correct him that he only ever hunted Klaus and not his own children. Mikael is requesting his aid, though the meeting quickly becomes violent once Elijah refuses. Elijah tells his father, he is a fool if he thinks Elijah would betray his brother for anyone even for his father, Mikael then reminds him of how his mothers affair led Klaus existence, Mikael's shame. He tells his son. ''"Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to an abominations, You do not reason with them. Do not try to change them, you ERASE THEM!" Mikael then shows him The White Oak Stake, Elijah then tries to stop him, but Mikael overpowers Elijah and tells him, he either stands with him or he could fall with Klaus and after Elijah chooses to stand with Klaus, Mikael stakes him, having him incapacitated, before making his way to the Opera Theatre. Walking in behind Klaus, he points the white oak stake to Klaus' heart. Mikael mocks Klaus when he calls Mikael for father, telling him that his Werewolf father would be embarassed of Klaus like Mikael was before he knew the truth of Klaus. Mikael is revealing that he means to humiliate Klaus first, and then, once Klaus is dead, he will kill everyone who know's Klaus' name, removing his memory from the city. Revealing that he killed Klaus' werewolf lover, friends, and imprisoned Marcel on the stage, all the while compelling the entire audience to view it as a comedy, Mikael laughed as Klaus looked on in terror. Klaus moved to help Marcel, only to be stopped by Mikael. he then threw Klaus away and Rebekah then intervened when Klaus was down, trying to save Marcel, only for her to staked. Recovering from his own incapacitation, Elijah arrived to help his siblings flee, leaving Marcel, as Mikael was feeding off him and had his hand clutching Marcel's heart, trapped on the stage, Mikael burned down the Opera house with everyone in it out of spite. As Mikael hunted after his children, he told them to come forward and that they should the last act of Le Grand Guignol piece, he told them to stop running as it would be pointless cause he would find no matter what. Elijah told his brother and sister to run while he played interference, promising that he would find them. 1922 In the 1920's three years after the New Orleans massacre, Mikael had found them in Chicago and had sent police officers to shoot at Gloria's bar to spook Klaus, and when Mikael came, Klaus and Rebekah had already vanished. Mikael was then searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus's compulsion, Stefan said that he had never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. Mikael knew that Stefan had been compelled and told the other officers that they were done here and he continued to hunt for Klaus. 1990's 70 years later in the late 1990s, Mikael came to Mystic Falls, his home from the past. Mikael was in search of the 4th Petrova Doppelgänger (Elena Gilbert). To protect her best friend's daughter, the witch Abby Bennett Wilson lured him outside of town and entombed Mikael in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he lay dormant for almost 20 years. Katherine Pierce had heard tales about Mikael centuries before from her best friend Pearl. Throughout The Vampire Diaries TV Series Season Three At the end of The Reckoning, ''Mikael was revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires, (later revealed as an Original vampire and Klaus' step-father), and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he would kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate his tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, Katherine spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looked much more alive, but became angry and told her to get it away from him and fell back to sleep. Hours later, Mikael awoke and apologized to Katherine for his behavior and revealed that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expressed her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him. Katherine told him he needed to feed to regain his strength, but Mikael declined and stated that he does not feed on the living. She then asked him what he feeds on. He responded by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. In Ordinary People, ''Mikael came and met Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his experience as a vampire hunter. Mikael asked Stefan a few questions about Klaus's location. Stefan could not answer him because Klaus had compelled him not to tell. Damon was unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokingly asked if this was the extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael inserted his hand inside Damon's chest and threatened to rip his heart out. Stefan hesitated; he did, however, manage to override Klaus's compulsion and quickly told Mikael that he could lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatened Stefan that if he went back on his word, he would drive a stake through his heart himself. In ''Homecoming, Mikael helped Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus to him so he could kill him for good. To do this, Klaus needed to think that Mikael was dead, so Elena temporarily daggered him and later revived him. When Mikael returned to life, Rebekah was there to talk with him. He said that his intent was never to kill her, only Klaus as revenge for killing her mother. Rebekah told him that she knew what Klaus had done, but blamed Mikael for making Klaus this way, saying that it was not Klaus who destroyed their family, but Mikael when he turned them into vampires. Later, Mikael showed Damon the White Oak Stake, the only weapon that could permanently kill an Original. Damon asked him why he feeds on vampires. His reply was:"I had a hand in creating vampires but the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I've learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." When Stefan came in, he fed on him and went with Damon to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with the plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by hybrids. Klaus says that his hybrids will kill Mikael. Mikael replied that they cannot kill him, to which Klaus says "But it will make a hell of a party game". When Klaus came to the door, he tried to get Klaus to come out of the house to fight him, to no avail. bursting into flames after getting staked with the White Oak Stake.]] Mikael then grabbed Elena as a hostage (Katherine in disguise) and threatened Klaus to come out and face him, else he will kill Elena. Klaus called his bluff, only Mikael wasn't bluffing, and quickly stabbed her in the back with a knife. Whilst Klaus attempted to comprehend Elena's sudden death, Damon sneaked up behind him and stabbed him with the White Oak Stake, but missed his heart. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Stefan dove on Damon, and stopped him. Klaus then grabbed the stake, ran out to Mikael and drove it through his heart. Mikael burst into flames, and died quickly afterwards. In The Ties That Bind, ''it was revealed that Bonnie's mother (Abby Bennett Wilson) was the witch that entombed Mikael by casting a spell to desiccate his body, and leaving him in a cemetery in Charlotte. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Esther makes another Original Vampire, with the same Immortality spell she used on her husband and their children. Esther made Alaric J. Saltzman into an Original Vampire hunter like her husband, who would hunt for vampires, more specifically the Originals like Mikael, to end the vampire species. The Originals TV Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah shows his memories to a Werewolf girl named Hayley, Elijah begins to tell her of how their family was a 1000 years back until the tragedy happened. Henrik the youngest brother was killed by werewolves, their father then forced their mother, to do spell witch would make them stronger and then the first Vampires were created. But they soon learned with all this power came terrible hunger and none felt it more then Niklaus, once Klaus had killed a human, Mikael and the rest of the family found out what he truly was, and Mikael says when he sees Klaus turning into a Hybrid. "He's a beast. He's an abomination". ''After Mikael had found out that his wife was unfaithful to him and that Niklaus is not his son, he convinced her to cast a spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. When Esther did the spell Mikael was tying Klaus up in chains and asked for Elijah's help and then screamed at him to help, Elijah then help his father tying Klaus up. Once Hayley learned of Mikael she called him a ''"Dick". ''Elijah told Hayley that for a 1000 years Mikael had hunted them even away from New Orleans, where they were happiest of all. Elijah and Rebekah mentions during their conversion that Mikael found them In New Orleans in the year 1919, three years before Rebekah was daggered by Klaus. Elijah also says he should have killed his father the moment he laid a hand on Klaus. In ''House of the Rising Son, Rebekah mentions that when Niklaus saved Marcellus from slavery, he saw himself in the boy and remembered of how his step-father used to beat him and saw him nothing more than a "Beast" ''When Hayley asks about Klaus' relationship with Marcel, he mentions that once his father found him in New Orleans, Klaus and his siblings fled the city and had thought that Marcel had been killed by Mikael like so many other vampires in town. In ''Bloodletting, Klaus makes a reference to his step-father, Mikael, when he thinks that Elijah and Rebekah sees him nothing more then a "Bastard", ''the way Mikael saw Klaus as. In ''The River in Reverse, he was mentioned by Elijah in a flashback when he was speaking to Klaus about his recent killings. In'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Mikael is mentioned by Klaus when explaining to Marcel that he won't do to his child, what was done to him by Mikael. And later Camille O'Connell saw Mikael trough Klaus's memories of his most darkest ones involving Mikael. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, Mikael is mentioned by Rebekah after Papa Tunde dies at Klaus's hands, Marcel revealed that he brought Tunde to town so that he could challenge Klaus and so that Marcel and Rebekah could be together, and told her would do it again if he could. Rebekah then proposed that he bring Mikael into town, it would cause Klaus to flee in seconds. But they needed a powerfull witch to locate him. In Long Way Back From Hell, a flashback shows Rebekah tricked the witch Genevieve in to sending Mikael a message through a spell, sending a newspaper article of the New Orleans Opera House with Klaus in the picture to him, so Mikael would come and chase Klaus out of town. Genevieve revealed to Klaus and when he saw his fathers old blade that Rebekah unkown to him and witch Klaus had been blamed for taking a 1000 years back and he was beaten for the theft by his father. He then knew his sister and his best friend had brought his father to New Olreans to be killed. In Le Grand Guignol, multiple references to Mikael were made. Klaus told Camille that Rebekah were the one to bring his father to town. later Marcel told Thierry of his meeting with Mikael, who people used to call "The Destroyer". Mikael made it clear he knew of Marcel's intensions and understood why because of the love from his daughter, he then demands his sons locations. Klaus then with Camille told of how mutch Elijah loves klaus, even when their father tried recruite him to kill klaus. Even after all Mikael's attempt to turn Elijah agains Klaus, but Elijah stated he would always choose Klaus over anyone, it ended with Mikael staking Elijah with a normal stake. Camille makes a big refference to Mikael againts Klaus, she compared Mikael's actions with those of Klaus. Klaus, in anger, retorted that he was a better person than Mikael, as Mikael wasn't content to kill until he had dehumanized his victims, whereas Klaus was going to give Rebekah, whom he meant to murder, a clean death. Klaus told of when Mikael appeared behind and aimed The White Oak Stake at Klaus' heart, Mikael mocking Klaus about being an embarassment for him and would be so to his Wolf father. He tells Klaus after he has killed he will make sure that every memory of Klaus in the city is gone and making so that Klaus would never have existed. Mikael then told him when the opera was going to begin that he made some alterations in his honour, the scene at the opera showed Klaus' friends and lover to be dead and his best friend Marcel to be chained. When Klaus tries to free Marcel, Mikael stops but him and Rebekah, they flee the scene with Elijah, and Mikael burns down the Opera house with everyone in it. As klaus is ready to kill his sister, he remembers Mikael screaming towards his children and of how useless it would be to run. In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah remembers how Mikael punished Niklaus when they were both children for missing a shot at doe, back in the 10th century. He told Klaus that he was nothing more then a burden and tries to make a man out of Klaus by punishing him, Elijah tries to stop his father, but he says he be next if he stops him. Mikael also whips Klaus almost to death for taking his blades for carving chess pieces. He is also shown to be enraged at Elijah for trying to stop him and at Rebekah for threating him with a sword. After snatching the sword from Rebekah, he leaves the place in rage unable to believe that his children would side with Niklaus instead of him. Rebekah also tries to kill him in his sleep. Hadn't it been for Elijah, she would have gone through the act. In ''A Closer Walk With Thee, ''Mikael begins to torment Klaus trough his dreams where there is a funeral and in the coffin it was a baby girl and he smiles, he is then staked by Mikael with the White Oak Stake, he tells him, ''"Greetings, boy." ''Klaus speaks to Camille, Hayley and Elijah, Elijah is worried because like Klaus, he to has had and Elijah dreams about their father, because of The Other Side, which is falling apart. At the Witches coven house, Davina Claire convinces her friend Abigail to do a simple seánce, so that they can connect with the spirit world and to conect with her friend Timothy. Davina and Abigail does the seánce, but instead of Tim another appear and when she turns around she sees Mikael who says. "What a delightful tune." Then when Hayley is temporarily killed by Monique's hex, Mikael introduces himself to Hayley on The Other Side and tells her they are Family. He knows his reputation precedes him and he assures her she is not dreaming and this is all real, He vamp-speeds over to Hayley and puts her in a headlock, and Hayley gasps in fright, he Welcomes her to his hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature his children call brother. Hayey is afraid cause she knows he's dead and then starts worrying about herself and the baby, he tells her that the kid never had a chance, and tells her of how her bloodline isn't filth enough she has to poison it by erging it with Klaus. He then start to mock Klaus and Hayley then becomes angry and releases herself from Mikael's grip and tells him that neither her or her baby's dead or he wound't have tried to kill them. When Hayley mentions his son already beat him, he gets angry and says he's nit his son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness! He tells her that there is no saving that atrocity festering in her womb, he says Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Says it is better it dies now, and her along with it! Hayley jumps down onto the first floor, so Mikael jumps down to follow her. She spins around rapidly and rushes behind him, stabbing him in the heart with the stake from behind, she tells him her daughter has an advantage Klaus never had - she will never, ever know him. Back at the Witches coven house Davina is being visited by Mikael's Ghost for the second time and tells Davina that Tim has moved on and reveals him to be Klaus father, he says he's the only one who can rid Klaus from her forever bu first he needs her to brig him back to life. Personality Human Mikael was hostile, cold, calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful - which Hayley described as "being a dick". As a human, Mikael is characterized by his pride, valor, and devotion to the family, However he also used fear to control people particularly his children. Perhaps deep down, Mikael knew that Klaus wasn't his own son, and that was what fueled his hatred and contempt for him in the first place, even before Klaus triggered his Werewolf side. He tends to degrade his worth and often referred to Klaus as "boy" rather than his given name. Mikael physically assaulted Klaus even as a child and justified it by saying that he was trying to make him stronger. Original Vampire After being turned into a vampire, the valor becomes anger, and pride in obsession. For a thousand years, Mikael tried to destroy Klaus, but during this time, still loved his biological family, telling Rebekah that she and the others were never who he was after. Mikael was willing to kill and harm others, though, in his hunt for Klaus, threatening to and nearly going through with tearing out Damon's heart when Stefan wouldn't tell him where Klaus was. Mikael seems to genuinely regret the consequences of having brought the Vampire race into existence, which was what motivated him into feeding exclusively upon other Vampires instead. This implies that in spite of everything he was and everything he became, Mikael still retained a sense of virtue about him However, Mikael has shown multiple sadistic traits. He wasn't content to kill Klaus until he had humiliated and psychologically tortured him, and then promised to undo everyone's memory of him, turning Klaus into nothing more than a ghost, utterly alone. Physical Appearance Mikael is middle-aged, tall, short dark blond hair, and blue eyes. Like the other Originals, Mikael used to dress in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Elijah's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Relationships *Mikael and Esther (Husband and Wife) *Mikael and Klaus (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son/Enemies) *Mikael and Rebekah (Father and Daughter/Enemies) *Hayley and Mikael (Enemies) *Mikael and Katherine (Enemies) *Mikael and Davina (Potential allies) *Mikael and Damon (Allies) *Mikael and Stefan (Enemies) *Mikael and Elena (Allies) *Mikael and Marcel (Unknown relationship; Mikael helped Marcel to simulate his death.) Appearances '''TVD Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (Flashback) *''The Reckoning'' (Cameo) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' TO Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (Flashback) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Ghost) Name *Scandinavian form of "Michael ", from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל ''(Mikha'el) meaning "''Who is like God". Saint Michael is one of the seven Archangels, and the only one mentioned in the Bible. He is the leader of heaven's armies, and for this is the patron saint of soldiers. Quotes The Vampire Diaries (Season Three) ---- The Originals (Season One) Trivia * Mikael is the fourth Original Vampire to appear in the series. * Mikael is the first of many parents to be turned in to vampires, followed by Pearl, Katerina (Katherine), Isobel, Jenna (she is considered a parent), Bill Forbes, Abby, and Alaric. * Mikael was the one that caused the 1000+ blood feud between vampires and werewolves after he not only killed Klaus' father and his family, but destroyed half of a village filled with the creatures too. * He was originally named Erik, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because a character named Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the first to show that Originals could compel a hybrid due to them still being part vampire. * Mikael was the only Original that wasn't neutralized by Klaus. * Mikael is the first vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood in the series. In the novels Katherine and Klaus also drained vampires of their blood. * Mikael has killed more werewolves than anyone else in the entire show. Like Klaus, all of his kills were shown off screen. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. * Mikael is the first Original Vampire to be destroyed by a White Oak Stake. * Interestingly, Mikael is a hint of Count Dracula. Both were placed in coffins and placed in the vicinity of an old cemetery, as well as body position when they were found. * Of all the Original Vampires, Mikael can be considered the most threatening and proud. * Mikael was the first vampire to be seen holding a White Oak Stake. * Due to Klaus and his siblings being afraid of Mikael and fleeing when he was ever near, it's highly likely that Elena daggering Mikael was the first and only time he'd ever been neutralized by one of the daggers. * Esther took note of her husband when she was turning Alaric into an Original Vampire, saying how he would be a true hunter like Mikael. * As Esther is called the Original Witch, and Klaus the Original Hybrid, Mikael can be considered the Original Vampire Hunter. ** In Jewish tradition, the Archangel Michael is linked to the biblical Esther. ** Mikael's title refers to him hunting the Original Vampires, as well as being the first vampire hunter to exist. * It is entirely possible that, due to centuries after centuries of drinking Vampire blood, Mikael was stronger than the other Original Vampires. As drinking Vampire blood allowed Jesse, a newborn, to match and overpower Damon, who was near 200 years old. ** This seems to be supported by the fight between Elijah and Mikael, as Mikael easily overpowered Elijah, who has been shown to be on par with Klaus, and he had to use all of his strength to simply hold Mikael's arm back when he he'd the white stake threateningly towards him. ** If true, then Mikael would indeed be one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in the series. As he would be stronger then the other Originals, and Klaus. It is unkown if he was stronger, weaker, or equal to the Enhanced Original, Alaric. * Mikael sees Werewolves and Hybrids as abominations. Like when he sees Klaus transform, he calls him a beast and an abomination. * According to Klaus New Orleans have been burned up twice, the second time by Mikael himself. *Attempted to kill Klaus in his 1919 arrival to New Orleans. *In Le Grand Guignol, it took six months after Genevieve's summoning spell before Mikael could arrive. *In Le Grand Guignol, he compelled a whole theater audience into watching a gory, sadistic display he had created and enjoying it, just to spite Klaus. *According to Elijah, Mikael has laid waste to half of Europe over the centuries hunting his children. *Mikael says people call him The Destroyer, for destroying countless cities hunting his children over 1,000 years. *In Le Grand Guignol, it is revealed he favors Rebekah over the rest of his children. It is also shown that he is proud to call Elijah his son, which is the complete opposite of how he views Klaus. *In Le Grand Guignol is revealed that Mikael promised to Marcel that he will permit him be with Rebekah and will make him a leader of the city (in thanks for calling him to New Orleans). It can mean that Mikael and Marcel simulated Marcel's death to horrify Klaus. *It was revealed in Farewell to Storyville, that Mikael was physically abusive to Klaus, and to his other childern if they tried to help him. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Mikael's spirit haunts Klaus and Elijah through their dreams, then tries to kill Hayley and the baby when Hayley temporarily dies from a hex. *Mikael enlists Davina to resurrect him and says he will kill Klaus. *Mikael is characterized as proud, his greatness weakness, which directly helped lead to his death. *Not everyone knows Mikael is an Original, many thinking he is an ancient vampire that hunts vampires. The Mystic Falls gang did not realize they awoke the Original Father when asking for his help to kill Klaus. Not even Katherine knew his true identity and she was an expert on the Originals from running from them over 500 years. Tropes *To guarantee the survival of his kids, he felt he did what he had to do *To turn his children immortal seemed like a good idea at the time . *What have I done? - All he wanted was not to see his children die anymore. But what he created were monsters. *He decided it was all his fault , and was determined to put things right by killing his children. *He was the only one who could potentially kill Klaus and was the only thing in the world Klaus feared. *He was the archetypical Archnemesis Dad - hunting down his own offspring. *He had the weapons and the determination to kill his own children for what they had become. (Or maybe only Klaus) *Klaus eventually got the upper hand (and the White Oak Stake) and committed Patricide . *He also regretted what he had become , and forfeit drinking from living creatures. *Was a very distant father to his children, specially Klaus. Nothing they did elicited a compliment - just more critics. *He was an abusive parent Videos The Vampire Diaries 3x08 Mikael almost kills Damon; Damon and Stefan fight. The Vampire Diaries 3x09 Damon and Mikael discuss the plan; Damon fights Tyler Vampire Diaries 3x09 - Klaus Kills Mikael And Stefan Gets His Humanity Back The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah shows Hayley some of his family history The Originals 1x15 Klaus Tells Cami when Mikael found him in 1919 Flashbsck The Originals 1x15 Marcel meets Mikael The Originals 1x15 Mikael finds Elijah wants him to help kill Klaus The Originals 1x15 Klaus Tells Cami when Mikael attacked Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah himself in1919 Gallery The Vampire Diaries Season 3 006-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 00637220f0e.jpg 0063724091d.jpg 007-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 009-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 022-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 024-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 035-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 042-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 044-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 045-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 048-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 048-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 050-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 053-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 054-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 071-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 072-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 089-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 090-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 091-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 092-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 093-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 097-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 101-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 102-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 135-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 135-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 139-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 149-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 152-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 154-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 160-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 162-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 162-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 163-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 169-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 169-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 170-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 174-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 176-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 177-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 178-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 183-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 192-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 193-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 194-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 213-tvd-3x03-the-end-of-the-affair-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 214-tvd-3x03-the-end-of-the-affair-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 227-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 229-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 234-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg NinaandSebastian.jpg TVD-3x03-The-End-of-the-Affair-sebastian-roche-26600917-1280-720.jpg Tvd-michael-close.jpg The Originals Season 1 Elijahmikael.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg LGG13.jpg Lgg21mikael.jpg LGG7.jpg Mikael2013.jpg normal_TheOriginals115-1374-1024x574.jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 9.48.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 9.56.37 PM.png The Originals - Mikael - Fangs.jpg The Originals - Mikael - on set.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg The_Originals_S01E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1709.jpg tumblr_n2cpi5nHjO1rqto9wo1_500.jpg Originals-120-05.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_001.PNG|Greetings, Boy. A Closer Walk With Thee_002.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_008.PNG|Welcome to my hell. A Closer Walk With Thee 014.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 011.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_017.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_018.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 034.PNG Hjfk.jpg Asdfgh.jpg References See also fr:Mikael de:Mikael Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Ghosts